


You are still crying out? because you are still waiting for it to finally get here-

by Kayoi1234



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just in case), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blanket Permission, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phil isn't a particularly good parent, Post January 6th, Sewing, Swearing, Tommy can sew and this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: -like, yes (abandon) , yes (rejection), yes (disobedience), yes (ashes)It is a point of contention, for Tommy. His father left him with nothing but the sense of abandonment and ashes ever since he was young after all.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Toby Smith|Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 411





	You are still crying out? because you are still waiting for it to finally get here-

**Author's Note:**

> Title and part of the summary is from See-Kun's [ Sceptical Dark Spirit God ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fIPazS36DQ) It is technically about customer service but I thought it would fit here too. (I've linked the translated version!)
> 
> I hold great contempt for c!phil's actions and I needed to vent.

It is a point of contention, a point of deciding how he views his father.

(It’s how Tommy views his father – has he decided yet?)

\---

_“I raised me,” Tommy says to those who ask if Phil is his father, and it is not a lie._

\---

Phil walks away from the crater he’s created with his war buddy and Tommy’s tormenter, with Ranboo following behind, but he also leaves behind the following:

  1. A country’s worth of people, suddenly with no place to stay, and no items except the ones in their inventory to their names.
  2. The ghost of his eldest son, screaming at his back to look at what he’s done.
  3. His last, living son, who stares and stares and stares and does not make any move to follow.
  4. Burned history books and the remnants of woollen flags that were made by the sole living son of Phil, erasing history and memories in one fell swoop.



Tommy does not move for a very long time, until Tubbo and Quackity both gently guide him away. Ponk and Sapnap go and get Ghostbur, gently nudging him away from the crater where once a country stood. There is no more L’Manberg. There is no country that held people that wanted to escape from tyrants.

There is only a crater that goes straight to bedrock, burned history books and a large obsidian frame that stretches across the sky.

\---

Tubbo finds Tommy ripping the stiches out of a patch on an old coat, Wilbur’s coat to be exact before Tommy came to inherit it, and modified it into a jacket, cutting off the burnt ends and mending the tear in the back. It’s a heart, one of the hardcore ones, and Tommy is ripping out the stiches of it, one by one.

“What’re you doing?” Tubbo asks as he takes a seat next to Tommy, watching as Tommy expertly pulls out the last stich and lets the hardcore heard fall to the floor.

“D-Phil gave us these patches, right, when he took me and Wilbur in. Said it represented how we would always be his sons or whatever. Used to have mine on a scarf but Dream blew it up when I was in exile so this was all I had left. But with all the shit that’s happening now…” Tommy explains before trailing off, brushing away the last few red treads from the sleeve, L’Manberg’s old flag still sitting proudly above the heart’s old resting place.

“Oh,” Tubbo replies simply, staring at the now empty spot on the jacket. “What are you going to put there then?”

Tommy hums, digging through a box filled with different patches, from foxes to cows to old country insignias and flags. But the one that Tommy pulls out is a bee, a simple design that Tubbo had drawn and Tommy had painstakingly embroidered onto a spare bit of fabric.

“I was thinking this,” Tommy says, holding up the patch. “Because it’s always been you and me against the world, yeah?”

Tubbo grins, and replies with “Yeah!”

\---

The next time Tommy sees Phil, it’s when they’re trying to resurrect Wilbur. He doesn’t even notice the heart’s absence, taken up by a bee instead. Ghostbur compliments him on the bee patch and Ranboo asks where he learned to sew.

Tommy ponders the question, and then answers plainly, “I taught myself,” and it is not a lie.

\---

“L’Manberg forced me to kill my son!” Phil has yelled at them across a crater and Tommy wonders if Phil ever considered Tommy to be one of his children.

Probably not. If Phil was never home during Tommy’s formative years, why would he be here for him now as a father?

\---

“Tommy,” Ghostbur says quietly, and Tommy hears as he rummages through a chest, standing up straight to face Ghostbur. “Tommy I found it in the ruins of L’Manberg…and then I ripped it by accident,” Ghostbur whispers, presenting a stuffed dog to Tommy. “I didn’t mean to rip it…I just wanted to show friend but…”

“Give it here,” Tommy says, gently taking the stuffed toy from Ghostbur’s hands. “Let me fucking see.”

It wasn’t bad. Just the leg nearly falling off. Tommy retrieves his sowing stuff from a chest, and starts to pin the leg into place when Ghostbur goes “Can you teach me how to sow?”

Tommy freezes, remembering the early days of L’Manberg where Tommy had tried to teach Wilbur to sow in order to get help for the coats of their revolution. Wilbur was horrible at it, only able to go in straight lines, so Tommy ended up doing all the buttons and embroidery. But it was a good memory all the same.

“Sure,” Tommy says, gesturing Ghostbur to come closer. “You better pay close fucking attention, got it?”

Ghostbur nods, and settles down to watch Tommy as he attempts to explain what he’s doing.

\---

The stiches on the dog’s leg end up wonky, but Ghostbur’s proud of his work all the same.

\---

\---

They bring Wilbur back on the third attempt, and Wilbur punches Phil in the face.

“Fuck _you_!” Wilbur screams, shaking his hands out as he glares at his father, feeling quite pleased with him being able to break his father’s nose. _“Fuck you!_ Now you think you get to be a fucking father? _Really_? Why don’t you tell me some of the other bullshit you’ve tried over the past few years, _huh?_ ”

“Wil, I-” Phil tries to say but Wilbur scowls at him, forcing Phil to shut up.

“No, you don’t get to fucking ‘ _Wil_ ’ me! Where were you for Tommy? For _me?_ You really did just fucking go ‘Oh I fucked up raising both of my kids, better try again with this other kid I found!’. Ranboo and Tommy are _children_ , not your fucking _projects_! You don’t abandon one because you fucked up the other! It’s not fair to _both of them!_ ” Wilbur yells, before settling his eyes on Tommy.

Tommy is clutching the edge of his jacket, and Wilbur recognises as his old coat, modified. He also notes, with some satisfaction, that Tommy’s managed to remove the hardcore heart that was once stitched on the sleeve, long replaced with a bee.

“Tommy,” Wilbur says softly, quietly, like if he said it any louder Tommy would bolt, and that’s all Tommy needs to crash into his older brother, clutching the back of his sweater like a lifeline. “Fuck, Tommy, I’m _sorry.”_

Tommy mumbles into his shoulder “You’re here now, aren’t you? Go pull an Eret and have a redemption arc or some shit if you really mean it.”

Wilbur snorts, and tentatively hugs his brother back. “Yeah…I’ll do that.”

\---  
\---

It is a point of contention, a point on how both Tommy and Wilbur decide to view their father.

(Here’s how they decide on it: Their father isn’t around enough to be one.)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something new: Just go to my [ carrd ](https://contact-kayoi.carrd.co/) because linking three separate websites is a pain.


End file.
